1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a group III nitride semiconductor device and to a method for fabricating a group III nitride semiconductor device.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H05-183189 discloses a method for producing a p-type gallium nitride-based compound semiconductor.